calamity_paint_retoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Plaguebringer Goliath
|status = Alive|first_appearance = Slime God's Bad Day|allies = Donut Profaned Guardians Cryogen|enemies = Yharim Storm Weaver The Devourer of Gods (Deceased) Astrum Deus Astrageldon Slime (Deceased)}}"Bzzt" - Plaguebringer Biography The Plaguebringer Goliath is a massive mechanized rotted bee who has been paired with Donut in most of her appearances. Prior to the series, she had broken down, but Donut had found her and repaired her. She first debuted in the episode "Slime God's Bad Day", where she had a brief appearance talking to Donut. Slime God appeared and attempted to make conversation, but Plaguebringer told him off to make him leave. Plaguebringer next appeared in the episode "The Betrayal", where she was in the desert waiting for Donut. Donut eventually appeared with some new minions and cosmilite from his latest mission, to which Plaguebringer replied was perfect. In the episode "Venture into the Tundra", Plaguebringer and co. were travelling through a blizzard, but Plaguebringer was freezing to death, so they had to seek refuge in a supposedly abandoned castle. Donut told the gang to split up and explore the castle. When Plaguebringer returned to Donut, she saw that he was with Cryogen, to which Cryogen enraged. Donut then explained that Plaguebringer wasn't a threat, and Cryogen allowed them to stay. Signus would later come to the mansion in the episode, "Unlikely Alliance", where he came to warn Cryogen of a potential threat from Yharim. Later in the episode, Plaguebringer appeared on scene and Signus instantly impaled her with a Cosmic Kunai. Everyone in the scene then started arguing, but eventually, Donut took her away to heal. Down in Cryogen's basement, Donut laid down Plaguebringer on some crates, and decided it was time to put his materials to use for Plaguebringer. Plaguebringer then appeared as a guard to Cryogen's castle in, "Invasion on the Tundra", where she appeared in new armor and killed Astrageldon Slime with an upgraded missile. Astrum Deus then tried to attack Plaguebringer for this, but his Nebulash proved ineffective, prompting him to leave. Plaguebringer then chased after Storm Weaver, threatening to kill him, until reaching the Devourer of Gods. The Devourer seemed to be unimpressed by Plaguebringer, but more and more allies came into the scene and teamed up with her to fight the Devourer and Storm Weaver. In the episode, "Godslayers", Plaguebringer did most of the damage to the Devourer, with several missiles and a barrage of bullets. Her armor wasn't enough though, and she was left critically wounded once the Devourer's jaw broke and he became enraged. The Devourer then landed near Donut and told him that it's over, where Plaguebringer then said "Yes it is", before firing a missile into the Devourer's mouth. The missile then detonated, ripping the Devourer's body to shreds. In the epilogue, "Times of Retold". Plaguebringer became unable to fly and had to rely on the newly revived Profaned Guardians for movement while they traveled to the hallowed profaned temple. Personality Plaguebringer is loyal to Donut, and can be quite dumb at times. She is hostile to anyone who tries to spy on her, and is not afraid to show weakness to Donut. Abilities * Flight: Plaguebringer is able to fly at will. * Durability: She was impaled by a Cosmic Kunai but survived. * Godslayer Armor: Plaguebringer was upgraded with Godslayer Armor from the bars Donut had obtained. * Godslayer Missiles: She used a Godslayer Missile to blow Astrageldon Slime to pieces. * Godslayer Machine Gun: Plaguebringer's abdomen is able to open up and reveal a Machine Gun which can fire barrages of bullets quickly. Relationships * Donut: Her greatest ally * Profaned Guardians: Her allies * Signus: Her ally Trivia * The godslayer plaugebringer took one of the longest times to create, as taking a large amount of photo editing, redesigning, an not being in the style calamity paint normally is. * Dispite being canonized as a female, playgebringer has shown signs of having neither gender. Category:Characters